


Vanilla Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes vanilla is the most exciting flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Love

Title: Vanilla Love  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Sometimes vanilla is the most exciting flavor.  
Word Count: 420  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Written for this month's [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) prompt: Ice cream.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Vanilla Love

~   
“You could just take him out for ice cream,” Hermione suggested.

“Isn’t that a bit, I dunno, ordinary?” Harry asked.

“It’s a reasonable thing to do on a first date,” Hermione replied. “Plus, it’s not as if the two of you have done that many normal things with each other.”

Harry shrugged. As always, Hermione made a good point.

And that was how Harry found himself walking along the street with Draco on a hot July afternoon, licking an ice-cream cone.

“This was a pretty good idea,” Draco said, sucking some of his rapidly melting chocolate ice cream into his mouth. “It’s the perfect day for ice cream.”

“I didn’t have you pegged for a chocolate lover,” Harry said, trying hard not to stare at Draco’s mouth.

Draco smiled. “I adore chocolate in all its forms, actually,” he said, licking a slow, sensual circle on his cream.

“I... I usually do, too,” Harry stammered, swallowing hard. “But when it’s ice cream, vanilla is my favourite.”

“How...unimaginative,” Draco muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and on an impulse, he grasped Draco’s arm, pulling him into a secluded alcove. “Unimaginative?” he asked softly. “Really?” He ran his tongue over the very tip of his ice-cream cone, lingering there until Draco’s breathing hitched.

“Vanilla,” he purred, “is the basis of many flavours, including chocolate, custard, caramel and even coffee. There’s nothing unimaginative about it. Perhaps all you need is a good taste.”

“A...all right,” Draco breathed, evidently not noticing his own melting ice cream.

Harry held up his cone for Draco to sample, but Draco shook his head and stepped forward, pressing Harry against the wall. “I may as well sample it from the source,” he whispered, then swooped.

Vanilla and chocolate mingled deliciously in Harry’s mouth, and the ice-cream cones fell onto the ground forgotten as they kissed.

Several minutes later, Draco pulled away gasping. He leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “I see your point about vanilla,” he said. “I may have to switch my favourite flavour.”

“That’s funny,” Harry managed. “I was about to say the same thing.”

“And sadly, our ice cream’s gone,” Draco said, gesturing to their cones that were now creamy puddles on the ground.

“I’ll buy you more,” Harry whispered, taking Draco’s hand in his and raising it to his lips to lick the melted ice cream off.

Draco smiled. “Very well. As long as it’s vanilla.”

Neither man ever told anyone why they had ice cream cake at their wedding, or why it was vanilla.

~


End file.
